Caligula The Third Emperor Of The Roman Empire
by James St. Michael
Summary: Just I fanfic I did for fun based off the insane tyrant Caligula dated back in A.D 37-A.D 41. His life was very over the top, and very provocative. Plenty of drama, along with romance of all kinds. Hope you like!


(This story is simply just for fun. I've been doing various research on Caligula, and found him to be really interesting and just figured I might mess around with a fanfic about him =3 Most of this is based on accurate events, and most of the people in the story are real-aside from Antonius, who I just made up. Um, yeah, so let me know what you guys think. And let me know if its worth continuing or notttt, appreciate it 3 )

-------------

Thin fingers caressed my smooth skin while dark eyes peered over me effortlessly. I sat there, imagining and just wondering how many more had been before myself. I was only one of many to my master, and certainly no different. My name is Antonius. The servant to Gaius Julius Caesar Germanicus, the third son of Germanicus, formerly declaring himself as Caligula. The bane of so many, and the harsh ruler of my salvation. I studied this so great a man, but only briefly, I had been punished last time for peering too long. My master was often weary of himself. Such a self-acclaimed God, but yet he had killed and punished many harshly for merely looking upon him. Sweaty coils pressed against my tan skin, while my eyes drifted to the marble floor. I quivered in his hold, feeling the powerful grip of such a hand before he simply leaned forward and inhaled. He seemed to bask in taking in the scent of my rank mixed with the spices of my hard labor. I had not been able to wash myself previously, after laboring through the fields, but had demanded for my presence.

I watched the great Emperor pull away from me, his hands leaving my blonde locks, while his slender body dragged itself across the room as if all of him had gone numb. He was not an ugly man, but not one I found attractive. If anything, he was completely uninteresting if it had not been for his overpowering aurora. It was the only reason I feared him, for I knew that his unpredictability could be my undoing just like so many before me. He was tall, far taller than myself. Tall and awkwardly skinny, in a way where he would have been powerless had it not been for his height and his social standings. His hair was a paled blonde, which was thick along the sides but started to thin towards the top.

This notion generally infuriated him, and he slain anyone who had made note of this fact. His body was also thick with hair, oddly so, unlike the top of his head. He stood in the middle of the floor awkwardly, gripping at nothing so it appeared and clenching his teeth. I had known it was best to not address him in this time, my master was impatient, and had random outbursts at any given time. He was like fire, able to keep you warm at one moment, but able to burn just as quickly. My fingers traced along the smooth sheets, as I lay there nude. My body, unlike my master's, was what I considered to be more impressive. He had even confessed it late into the night, during our most intimate moments. His hands would always grip around my neck, and he would seem gasp all his secrets of the empire to me as if I were one of his advisors. It both disgusted and fascinated me.

Things were far more different in this room earlier in the days. It seemed almost close to happy. But when it grew dark, it was just like a dungeon. I was certain of it, from the way Caligula looked me, that he knew I was horrified by him. By what sort of demon embodied man he was, trying to pass off as some sort of great being. He turned his head, glancing over his shoulder, having faced his backside to me the whole time. I shifted uneasily, all thoughts fleeting my mind when his eyes fixed themselves on me and he seemed to almost sneer. But just then, the doors into my master's bedroom pushed open, and his beloved sister had made her presence known. Drusilla. If anything was to be known as snake like, it was her. She was not a hideous woman by no means, but a loose one, and the only one who seemed to show value in the eyes of Caligula. He would have followed her to the gates of hell, had they not already been expecting his presence.

She walked into the room, and I felt chills move me. If anything was to scare me more than Caligula himself, it was she. Curves such as her own were deadly to a man's eyes, and she spat venom wherever she lent herself. She was the harpy and siren out of all three of his sister's, and the one who seemed to show the least care for me. I had generally avoided her eye, but this time she had me right there. As she slinked to stand by her brother, his eyes had softened at her sight. Nothing had ever been said aloud about their relationship, but it was more than obvious where it stood. She was his harlot, and the only one he trusted aside from the handful of favorites he possessed, myself being one of them. She stood beside her brother, her hand moving up only briefly while tracing through the unkempt hair on his chest, petting him like the creature he was; which almost brought laughter upon my lips, but I managed to suppress it. Caligula only closed his eyes, before he finally snatched her hand from his chest and placed a kiss atop it. His hands then gripped her wrist tighter, and his eyes stared at me from their corners.

I knew this meant my master had something particular in mind, and knew it was within my best interest to leave now. I would have been a blind old fool to not realize what it was he had in mind with Drusilla in the room. I moved more than willingly, having snatched the nearly ripped cloth that had originally adorned my body. It would appear Caligula had found the clothing removed with mere force more amusing, although I had not thought the same. As I slipped from the room, I glanced up once more, the final image of what I could only imagine in the quiet crevices of my mind. The door shut gradually, and there was a faint crack of an image which was embedded in me. Caligula, the most brutal touch I had ever known, merely laced his fingers with the woman before him. Their fingers laced tightly, before he leaned forward to ravish her neck as if it were last night's meal. I closed the door, wrinkling my nose at the feeling of nausea that overwhelmed me.

It was back to the fields with me, but first…


End file.
